Hearts Joined As One
by Siye-chan
Summary: The gundam pilots have entered a new war... but they had destroyed their gundams! a twelve year old Gundam pilot and the daughter of the bad guy are now in the picture! Will this go from good to completly worse?! R&R first GW fic
1. Default Chapter

HEARTS JOINED AS ONE  
  
{Hi people! This is the first GW fic so please be nice! O yah this is basically a story with just Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Duo and like three new characters.I don't know much about Wufei ( so sorry to all his fans) Well anyways I hope you like it and if u find it confusing, it won't be as the story goes on ok?} ~Jessi Til Aleaxandrios ^_^  
  
My name is Hilda. 12 years old and capable of driving and handling a Gundam. The name of my Gundam is FATE; the name represented what will become of this planet if I fail to do my job as a protector of mankind.  
  
Standing at a height of 4 foot 10 I remain the smallest and youngest of all the Gundam Pilots. Living a life of war and hate that has become the only thing I really know. I have no friends mainly because I was considered in school to be the " Tom boy" and was never accepted. My family died in the war of colony 196, under a Gundam battle. how I survived not even I know.  
  
In the last recent wars I have kept FATE in an underground observatory, the reason because it was not a guarantee that it would make it in a battle so me and the crew in "project FATE" worked towards the success of this project. By the time we finished the war in colony 196 but we knew that it would be needed for whatever lied ahead in the future.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, so long old buddy," Duo concluded pushing the button to the self-detonation device. Trowa and Quatre did the same. They all destroyed their Gundams, hoping to never need them again. This happened after Endless Waltz; peace was thought to be known throughout the planet now.  
  
Everyone went their separate ways now, all the pilots really never heard from each other in 6 months.  
  
* * *  
  
Erin was the daughter of Lord Blake Barton. (No relation to the real Trowa Barton or anyone in Endless Waltz) Ever since the last war the earth had, she knew her father was up to something. Lord Blake used to be in the war but was seriously injured from a Mobile suit battle. He told his daughter he loved the war, the hatred and the suffering which lead her to believe he was starting another war secretly.  
  
Erin's brother Eric was always with his Dad, whenever he and Erin would eat dinner he would always tell her that he and Dad were just spending some quality time together. Erin didn't believe that one second.  
  
Erin was very pretty. Standing at a height of 5 feet. She had beautiful flaming red hair that could be spotted in a crowd of 100 people. Her eyes were pure Green, almost the color of the emerald. Her voice was like Relena's only a little higher in tone.  
  
Nothing in her life was making sense anymore.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the story Hilda's POV  
  
I strapped myself into FATE'S control room. Thousands of gears, knobs, gizmos, gadgets, buttons, switches and levers were located all around me. FATE was a very difficult machine to handle, but the builders and I wanted to make it practically invincible.  
  
FATE is all black except with hints of blue and green here and there. The weapon FATE had was a transparent greenish blue sword nearly twice the size of a five- story building. It was said to burst a mobile suit into flames just by touching it with the tip.  
  
I launch myself into outer space; this is still only another test drive. The speeds go up to 50 miles per second the Earth now being only a little speck behind me. This is the third time I have seen space, two of which has been with FATE and the first time was during the first war.  
  
I have lingered for a long time to engage a button to wipe out a dozen mobile suits. I believe that lingering came from my father whom was once a member of the army, but now instead of explosions and guns firing space is caught in a deadly silence.  
  
On the holographic screen in front of me, the director of the FATE project appeared. " Hilda, it is time to come down to Earth! We don't want to over run FATE." " Why should I? You have only given me five minutes to bond with my buddy." I replied putting my hands behind my head and crossing my legs.  
  
" Come on, there are still some things we need to add to FATE. Get down here Hilda!" He argued. " Just give me a few more minutes. Besides I thought you said FATE was completed." I said. " Hilda! You are just doing this to tick me off!" " Fine have it your way." I muttered.  
  
I pushed the little blue button directly to the left of me. The engines roared now as I made my way back to Earth. Now the little speck showed up much larger every second. I looked to the screen, which showed a map first of the American continent, then appeared smaller to be the USA, then finally showed to the state of Alaska. The target was located just a few miles south of Mt. McKinley " Target, locked. I am going in." I shouted. 


	2. Over hearing Fate

Chapter 2: Overhearing fate  
  
  
  
After FATE had locked into the underground observatory I had un- strapped myself and jumped out onto the concrete below. I then stood all the way up and saw the director's ugly face stare at mine, crossed arms and a bad look gave me the impression that he was mad.  
  
" What are you so mad about? You weren't deprived of your fun!" I said. " You disobeyed me." She said. " I What?! I came down to earth didn't I?! I am the one who should be mad!" I snapped. " When I ask you to come, you come! Don't talk back to me!" He shouted. " Who are you, my father?! I can say whatever I want when I want to say it!" I said.  
  
There was a silence that filled the room as my last two words echoed. " I am going to go now," I said walking out of the spacious room. Over by the observatory there was a restaurant, one that I had been to so many times that all the waiters and waitresses know my name.  
  
I usually sat in the same booth and ate the same food, nothing was out of the ordinary today. I usually sat on the right side, were the leather was slightly tattered and the vibrant red color was partially faded. The table was made of an extremely light wood color and when you shook it, the table would become wobbly.  
  
I often heard the voices of the people in the booth behind me, laughing and talking about. I looked across the to the other side of the booth, no one was there. Sometimes I got a little lonely, but only if I had a really lousy day. But sometimes I think to myself, "Who needs the world anyways?! I don't need friends! They are a burden to me!" but as I heard the people behind me laughing I thought, ".Maybe I do need a friend.". My sadness welled up like a big balloon inside and when I got my meal, I all the sudden didn't feel hungry.  
  
I rested my head back on the seat, and closed my eyes. Tears almost came out.but I held them back. A soldier has no reason to cry, soldiers can't cry. I stayed completely silent for a moment then heard a faint "So when is the invasion going to start?"  
  
My eyes slowly opened as I tried to listen to the conversation a little more. " It should be starting tomorrow around midnight, but.I didn't tell you got it? The boss will have my head for it." " yah no problem Jeff, but I will have to know sometime won't I? I mean I am the one who is attacking her Excellency Queen Relena aren't I?"  
  
" Your right Harvey, hey hows a toast to this new war sound?" " You are so right my brother. (clink)" " What?!" I muttered under my breath. Without any second thoughts I pulled out a gun from my blue plaid vest pocket. I also took out a small dagger/knife just incase things got ugly.  
  
I sprung up out of the booth and held the gun out nearest to the closest guy's head. " Don't move or this guy's head goes flying off!" I said. The guy on the other side of the booth moved his arm just a little bit and pushed the gun right up against his head.  
  
" Now what was it you guys were saying?" I said confidently. " We aren't scared of you, you little devil! You aren't brave enough to pull the trigger!" " I wouldn't be so sure of that, one wrong move and you are as good as dead! Now you better tell me what your plan is!" I shouted pushing the trigger so hard up against his head that it left a bloody mark.  
  
In the blink of an eye the man across the booth pulled out his gun and shot aimlessly. I jumped back and shot four bullets, two at Harvey's, two at Jeff's head. They both fell down dead.  
  
* * *  
  
After I shot the two men I had dashed back to the observatory. The lights were off and everyone had left the place. I turned on all the lights as four men came running, guns pointed at me. " Hold it..Hilda?" They said. " Sorry, I guess I am coming to work a little earlier then I expected." I yelled running to the Computer located directly in front of FATE. " Hilda! You know you aren't supposed to touch that! The boss will get angry!" one said.  
  
"Believe me the boss will understand once he watches television tomorrow at midnight! Okay, just tell everyone that FATE is in good hands and to watch the TV tomorrow!" I shouted as the system started loading. " But- but!" As the door to FATE opened I ran up to it then said, " I think we have a war on our hands!" I said after the door to the observatory opened and FATE blasted off into the sky, with me at the wheel!  
  
* * * 


	3. Mobile Suit Assault

Chapter 3: Mobile suit assault  
  
" This is mobile suit red hawk! You are in a restricted area! I suggest you leave immediately!" the man in the mobile suit said. " What are you talking about, space doesn't belong to you!" I said. " Yes, under the code of law! Leave now or you will be shot down!"  
  
" I dare you." I said confidently. Without warning Red hawk began open fire. I managed to dodge the bullets and go head on with him and FATE'S sword.  
  
* * *  
  
In the city of Tokyo all seemed peaceful, it was a brisk slightly cool summer and the good people were just going about their business. Quatre was one of those people. He had to admit, the desert got pretty boring without Duo or the others cheering him up, so he decided to go on a quest to find them.  
  
He stared at the giant screen displayed for the people. It reminded him of fighting with Sand rock. He sighed only to see a news reporter talking on and on about nothing. As he was ready to press forward with his journey, gasps were heard through out the silent crowd as all time seemed to freeze and the people stared at the screen.  
  
He turned around and gazed in shock as he saw a Gundam and a Mobile suit fighting. "This just in! News about a Gundam battle up in space!" The news reporter shouted. Quatre's eyes were wide now and the idea had escaped him that there could be another war coming soon.  
  
"This anonymous heroic gundam pilot's identity is unknown, but we do know that this was not an accidental fight, this folks could be the beginning on the next war." The crowd gasped and socialized with each other about this "new war" and grew afraid. Quatre on the other hand was wondering if he should consider rebuilding a new Gundam for him and the other pilots.maybe this meant they were going to see each other again!  
  
* * *  
  
Who ever this guy was, he gave a tough first battle. I didn't know he had summoned more to come, but all I knew was that this guy was going down! " Surrender!" He called. " Not on your life!" I shouted back getting ready to strike.  
  
Maneuvering FATE wasn't as easy as a joyride in space anymore. Pressing multiple buttons at a time and dodging this guy wasn't easy, but I did throw a good punch in here and there. Then as I was ready to make the final blow, another quake shook FATE. I whirled around to see five more mobile suits starting firing.  
  
The first guy was also attacking me. Now I was getting really angry and without even thinking caused FATE to spin around completely with the sword extended out in front of me. It swished right in the middle of the suits and caused them all to explode!  
  
" Yes!" I yelled feeling a powerful sense of victory. Now I focused back to earth, I was going to go warn Relena. I thought all the suits were gone for now but when I looked behind me, I saw literally hundreds of them right behind me.  
  
Then within seconds they all began firing at me. I aligned FATE'S arms covering the head to block myself while I thought of a strategy to use against this army of suits. I looked around the control room for any switches that might help; finally I looked over to the little blue button to the far left corner of the room.  
  
I reached over to push it, but curse my small reach.I could barely touch it.  
  
Flash back  
  
Cries echoing.buildings crashing down.blood shed. When I was around the age of 10 or 11 in colony 196 I was with my family in a local shelter. Our house had been destroyed in a mobile suit battle and we huddled together just to keep warm in the bitter cold. My sister Stephanie was sobbing; she was only 5 years old. My mother was 36 years old and my father was 37. My little new born brother Carl, had just died from freezing to death. I don't know why I wasn't crying.I felt like the whole world was crying around me.  
  
The ceiling at the shelter soon came crashing down. My mother and father fell on top of my sister to protect her from being crushed from the falling concrete. My mother had pushed me out of the way, for that I didn't know why, but just as I fell, my family was crushed by the rock.  
  
I tried to run and help them but a mysterious man had grabbed my hand and pulled me away from them.I never saw them again.  
  
Flash back over  
  
I then thrust myself over to the button and I had finally pushed it. The gears of FATE shifted and now what was the sword became a giant gun! Then before I knew it, a giant meteor or what looked like a meteor shot out of my gun simply exploding the army of suits!  
  
* * *  
  
I couldn't decide whether it was a surge of emotion that caused me to push that button or my own anger. Well whatever it was it saved my life. I know I was kind of short to be a pilot, and I had often requested the switches be made for a small person, but they refused to go through the trouble.  
  
I then finally was able to relocate Japan.but it was only 6:00 in the morning, the attack on Relena doesn't start for another 6 hours. 


End file.
